One Week of Art in Seattle
by LeeLeeXtreme
Summary: AU/AH. Bella takes a weeklong art course and meets a beautiful man, named Jacob. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: The Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own. No copyright infringement is intended.

**One Week of Art in Seattle  
***An Intensive Life Drawing Course*

* * * * *

Objective: This course is an introduction to the basic elements of drawing the human figure. Students will acquire basic competence in developing drawings involving the human form in an intensive five day workshop.  
Students should realize a nude model will be used on the final day of this course and decide if they are comfortable with this aspect of the class before we begin.

* * * * *

As I read the piece of paper before me, I couldn't believe that I had let Jessica talk me into this. Here I was at the Seattle Learning Annex, about to begin a week long study in _nude_ figure drawing.

Jessica had claimed, in her ever present eager voice, "It'll be fun, and it'll take your mind off of _him_. He's probably the only naked person you've seen in the last couple of years."

And her statement was true, _he_ had been the only naked person I'd seen as of late. My ex-husband Edward had been the only naked man I'd seen, _ever_.

The words sounded crazy in my head whenever that thought occurred to me- _my ex-husband_. How could a 24 year old girl have an ex-husband already?

Of course, I was out of my mind to get married so young in the first place. That was a given, and something that I'd heard time and time again from all of my friends and family. It was the big 'I told you so' of my life. But despite popular belief, it wasn't my lack of brains that caused my marriage to deteriorate. It was my lack of love.

I came to the conclusion about six months ago that I was no longer enamored with Edward Cullen. His presence no longer excited me, his words no longer made my heart flutter, and his love for me was no longer enough to sustain the relationship.

So I ended it.

But for the love of all things holy, I couldn't remember why ending it seemed like a good idea anymore. Lonely days and nights caused immense regret to kick in.

_Love?_ Big deal!

What about dedication, compassion, shared interests, respect, and companionship? We had all of those things and more, and I threw it all away. All because I didn't feel the passion anymore- I couldn't feel the love.

Every day that went by, all I could think of was picking up the phone and begging Edward to take me back. My life was so empty without him. It was as if I couldn't exist on my own, my life having been so entangled with his. He was the only man I had ever dreamt about, and the only one that I'd ever been with. I couldn't imagine ever being able to feel the same way about somebody else. What was the point of ending my marriage if I was destined to end up a lonely spinster?

Even if the feelings I had for Edward had faded over time, they were very real when they were present. How was I to guarantee that I'd ever be able to have those same feelings over another man? It seemed impossible. Maybe the natural progression from hot to cold was inevitable with anyone.

And if that was true, then why would I ever give up all that I had with my husband over the possibility that I might attain the unattainable?

My mind stopped working when a tall beautiful man walked through the front door of the small classroom.

I looked around the room discretely to see if this stunning creature had all eyes captured, but I noticed that everyone else was going about their business undisturbed.

When my eyes returned to him, he was staring back at me- _me_, of all people.

He sauntered over to my easel and laid his hand on the top of its stand.

"Is this the life drawing course?" he asked.

"Yes," I managed to spit out in reply.

"Is the teacher here yet?"

I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand once more before my eyes returned to his. "Professor Landing? No, I don't think so."

"Oh," was his only reply. He smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. His white teeth were offset by his dark russet skin so brilliantly that it was truly a sight to behold. As his head turned away I found myself longing to see him smile again.

_Get a grip, it's just a smile, _I thought.

But I couldn't get a grip. His proximity was giving me goose bumps. He stopped speaking to me, but his body was mere inches away from mine.

I took the moments of silence to study his face as he glanced around the classroom, probably looking for a workstation to use. I wanted so badly to ask him if he might like to trade places with my friend Jessica and use the easel next to mine. This strange attractive man's presence filled me with a bizarre sense of hope. I felt a pull towards him so strong that I was sure it might have something to do with gravity. _How come I can't take my eyes off of him?_

I couldn't help but think how ironic it was that only seconds earlier I was contemplating never feeling emotional about another man again. Well, if you could consider unbridled lust a valid emotion, then it was pretty damn ironic.

"And who is this?" Jessica's voice broke me from my thoughts. Her face pushed its way into my line of vision and a slick grin curved her lips.

My own mouth fell open, ready to respond- until I realized I had no answer to give. I couldn't refer to him as 'the hot guy I was just talking to'.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Jacob," he jumped in; saving me from some inevitable embarrassment I was sure would have resulted.

"Jacob," I echoed. The sound of his name fell from my lips so easily.

"Well, Jacob. It's so nice to meet you. Bella doesn't get out much, so I'm sorry if she's giving you the cold shoulder. She's not what you'd call a _people person_."

If looks could kill, then the glance I shot in Jessica's direction would have been a nail in the coffin.

"Bella? That's a pretty name," he answered, mercifully ignoring Jessica's dig at me.

I turned my death stare away from my friend and looked back at him. He was smiling again. My broken heart started to flutter back to life. I couldn't remember lust ever doing this to me before.

"Thank you. It's actually Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I whispered, unsure that my voice wouldn't crack and wane if I spoke at my normal volume.

He leaned in, impossibly closer, and whispered back, "So do I."

I couldn't stop myself from averting my eyes down to the ground sheepishly, and grinning from ear to ear. Hopefully he didn't notice just how much he was affecting me. It would be awkward to have to sit in the classroom with him five days in a row if he knew just how badly I wanted him.

_I want him?_ I questioned my sanity. _I don't even know him._

I heard Jessica by my side, clearing her throat.

"I'm Jessica, by the way."

But Jacob didn't get a chance to acknowledge her statement because a short gray haired man suddenly appeared in the front of the room and began speaking to everyone.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Landing, and I'll be making fine artists out of each of you by Friday. Supplies are in the front, feel free to use them. Keep in mind we are here to learn first and foremost. If you are here, then I am to understand that you have an actual interest in this area of art and you're looking to get a quick tutorial in sketching before going out into the world and maybe pursuing this as a career or college major. I will _not_ tolerate disturbances in this classroom. Everyone has paid good money to take this class and if I hear even one obscene remark or one giggle I will most certainly throw you out of here- _without_ refunding you. Does anybody have any questions?"

The room was silent, save for a scattering of papers falling to the floor.

"Okay, then. Jacob Black? Has Jacob Black arrived?"

"Yes." I heard his heavenly voice respond to my right, and then he was walking to the front of the classroom. Confusion set in.

"Good. Everybody, this is Jacob. He is going to be our model. Today is day one, so we'll be starting by drawing his face. On day two, we'll move onto the torso, day three the limbs, day four the extremities, and on day five the whole package."

As he uttered the last words I gasped loudly.

I reacted quickly to the slip by coughing and hacking, even banging my fist into my chest- anything to erase that swift intake of air that _completely_ gave my shock away.

All eyes turned towards me expectantly.

Through my blush I muttered, "Sorry, I swallowed my gum."

I was sure Jessica wanted to laugh, but she was never one to throw away good money.

* * * * *


	2. Day One: The Face

**One Week of Art in Seattle  
***An Intensive Life Drawing Course*

* * * * *

Day One (The Face):  
Knowledge and understanding of the face and head are vital to a life drawing artist. Recognition of your model is unachievable without an accurate depiction of the face. With practice and an understanding of proportion and structure, we will attempt to be as accurate as possible in our creations.

* * * * *

My eyes were blurry as I stared at the blank canvas in front of me.

_Jacob Black._

_I have to draw the hot guy._

I peered in front of the room, and sure enough, he was sitting there. This wasn't a dream.

If I thought I might've been embarrassed with him as my classmate, then I was positive that the experience of having to see him every day as my own personal model would be pure torture.

Actually, the real torture was only being allowed to look at his face.

Professor Landing enlightened us that Jacob needed to be covered up, thus explaining why he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, so that we could properly focus on his face alone.

Just knowing that in four more days he'd be sitting up there naked made me ache for it to just be done and over with. I couldn't take the suspense.

I let my eyes travel down, away from his face to his arms. They were restrained by the tight material of his shirt- that much I could see. He appeared to be very muscular and fit.

Edward wasn't much into exercising. He had an amazing body but it wasn't _big, _as I imagined Jacob's was. Edward wasn't nearly as tall as Jacob either.

_Why am I comparing them?_ I had no ties to this Jacob, he was simply a model for me to draw and in a week he'd be gone.

But I couldn't deny the fire that he had lit inside of me. The mere sight of him, his mere presence in the same room as me, made me feel alive and ready to explore these feelings.

After six months of misery I was ready to let go a little and _feel_ again.

My eyes traveled further down his body, to his groin.

_Four days. _

Letting go would be easier than I ever expected, as long as Jacob was involved.

I smiled lightly to myself. The dirty thoughts running through my mind were a welcome distraction from the usual regrets that occupied my head on a regular basis.

But I couldn't dwell on them, as pleasant as they were. I had to focus on the task at hand; otherwise I'd be the laughing stock of the class with a stick figure drawn on my canvas.

I looked back up at Jacob's face, ready to begin.

His eyes were suddenly set on me.

_Did he just see me stare at his crotch? _I worried.

His expression didn't tell me much, other than the fact that pure heat could radiate from his eyes at will.

I felt my cheeks grow red, and I tore myself away from his stare.

_How the hell do you draw somebody's face, without looking at their face?_

"He's absolutely eye fucking you right now," Jessica whispered to me.

"Shut up," I whispered back in an even lower voice.

I was determined to not let him see how flustered I was getting. I composed myself, willed myself to be calm, and turned back once more to examine his attractive features.

The curve of his thick eyebrows, the strong definition of his jaw, the fullness of his lips- it all came pouring out of me onto the paper.

I studied his face so hard that I had practically memorized it.

His eyes captivated me more than anything. I spent seconds drawing them, and full minutes gazing into them. The back and forth of my eyes to his took up half of my time in the class.

And he never looked away, never took a second to glance at anyone else.

Each time I returned my focus to him- he was there, staring back at me.

* * * * *

Before long, the two hour class was over and Jessica was showing me her work of art.

"Isn't it an exact likeness?" she asked proudly.

I looked at her interpretation of Jacob's face and stifled a laugh. He looked more like a charcoal version of a nun wearing a habit, his long hair framing his face in womanly layers.

"It's good," I lied.

The professor was making the rounds, and he finally reached the two of us as I finished speaking.

"Your name?" he prodded, pointing at me.

"Bella," I replied.

"Very good, Bella. I especially like the eyes. You've really captured his intensity," he praised me before briskly walking by and gesturing to another student.

I beamed internally at his compliment.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

I tried to think of a witty reply but I became distracted when I noticed that Jacob was walking towards me again. I automatically turned away, letting my hair fall into my face as I whispered _shhh_ to my loudmouth friend.

"How was it?" I heard him ask, and I knew he was talking to me.

I yearned to knock my canvas paper off of its stand just so he couldn't see my vision of him. What if I inadvertently made him too sexy?

Luckily, when I finally stared up at his face he wasn't even trying to get a glimpse of my drawing. He was trying to get a glimpse of _me_.

"It was good. You were good," I tried unsuccessfully not to sound stupid.

"Nah, I just have to sit there. The hard part hasn't started yet," he laughed.

_The hard part? Jesus Christ. _

_Four days._

My thoughts were a mess.

"So," he began, not waiting for my reply, "what are you girls up to now?"

"I have to get back to my boyfriend Mike, but Bella is free," Jessica heard the plural, and took the opportunity to speak on behalf of the both of us.

I felt betrayed by her words. What made her assume he gave a shit if _I_ was free?

"I don't think he was asking us to hang out, Jess," I clarified, trying to save face.

Then Jacob laid his hand on my shoulder. The warmth of his skin seeped under the material of my blouse and scorched me. I felt the heat spread like a wildfire through my entire body.

"Actually, I _was_ asking. Do you want to go get something to eat, maybe?" he questioned, and my pulse quickened.

_Say yes, say yes, say yes-_ my mind repeated over and over.

"Yes," I breathed before I had a chance to talk myself out of it.

His smile was infectious. I knew my expression was mirroring his as he said, "Okay, give me a minute, I'll be right back."

As soon as he walked away, Jessica grabbed my arms and turned me towards her.

"He is hot. You should totally go for it!"

"Are you crazy?" I implored, "I just got divorced. I can't exactly _go for it_. I'm damaged goods."

"Damaged goods my ass- your vagina isn't damaged, is it?" Jessica joked, her voice louder than I cared for it to be under the circumstances.

"Will you be quiet? Don't you _dare_ say the word vagina again."

I could see Jessica's eyes glaze over with determination. She would not stand down, even if it was for her own good. Embarrassment was never a deterrent for her. If only I could be so brazen.

"Vagina!" she yelled. "Get over it."

I could feel his presence before I could see him. I brought my hand up to my face and covered myself shamefully before I felt the shadow of his form shading me.

"Wow, that's a rough thing to get over." Jacob's voice let me know I wasn't imagining the fact that he had indeed walked back over to us, right in the nick of time.

Jessica laughed loudly at his joke as I reached for his hand and gave him a pull.

"Let's get out of here," I pleaded, dragging him away from Jessica as fast as I could.

"Sure, sure," he snickered, letting me lead him out the door.

* * * * *

"Your friend is pretty funny," he told me as we walked to his car.

For a second I thought he was telling me that my friend was _pretty_, and my heart sank. Then the word funny fell from his lips and I scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah sure, she's a riot."

I had dropped his hand as soon as we were ten steps away from the building, but I longed to pick it up and hold it again. The tingling sensation of his skin against mine was like a drug.

"What kind of food do you like?" he asked me as we reached the parking lot.

"Any kind," I replied quickly.

"Okay, so if I said let's go get some snails and caviar you'd be all for it?"

"Well," I started, imagining high cuisine delicacies and suddenly feeling sick to my stomach, "no, not at all."

"I thought so. How about pizza?"

"Pizza is perfect," I jumped at the thought.

Pizza _was_ perfect. It was cheap, so I didn't mind if he paid for the both of us. And it was friendly and fast, so this wouldn't feel like a date. I didn't think I could handle a real date.

After a few moments of silence we reached his car- a beat up, old, red Chevy truck.

"Sorry my truck is so crappy looking, but it runs great. I got it for a steal and fixed it up myself," he apologized but he really didn't have to.

It was perfect too- cheap friendly and fast.

"It's great," I exclaimed as I jumped into the passenger's seat.

Then a thought occurred to me.

_I'm jumping into a stranger's car. Edward would have a fit._

Damn the constant thoughts of Edward. He was like my guardian angel, always protecting me from my own clumsiness and stupidity for all these years. Only now he wasn't around to protect me anymore. This was my first venture into dangerous territory.

Something told me I had nothing to fear with Jacob, though. I was sure I would be fine.

The loud engine fired up and we were off.

I felt anticipation creep into my blood now that Jacob and I were _really_ alone, in the close confines of his truck.

I had to say something to break the tension that I was creating.

"So, you're a model?"

"No, not really," he chuckled. "I just do those classes for some extra cash. My real love is fixing things."

"Oh, like this car?"

"Yeah, and bikes- different things. One day I want to open up my own shop and do that full time. I just need to save up some money first."

I found his story endearing. He wasn't a sleazy, stuck up, nude model- he was a man with a dream, and goals.

"How about you, are you trying to become an artist?" he asked.

"Oh no, my friend just signed me up for that course so I could forget about Edward." I heard the words leaving my mouth and it was too late to stop myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that he wouldn't try to investigate.

"Edward? Is he your ex-boyfriend or something?"

I could tell the truth, or I could lie. Who knew how long this _friendship_ would last anyway. I'd probably never see Jacob again after my week was up at the Learning Annex. I desperately wanted to avoid the whole husband subject.

"Yup, ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, that sucks. So your friend thought that you should take a nude art course to cheer you up?" he asked, barely concealing his amusement.

"Hey, it's only _nude_ for like two hours."

"Well, that two hours is gonna feel like two years for me," he laughed.

I imagined him, standing there in the front of the room, completely naked in a still pose, for _hours_.

"Me too," I whispered.

More words were leaving my mouth that shouldn't have. I was completely unable to censor myself around this guy.

I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to meet his eyes. I looked straight ahead but I couldn't see the road through my thoughts. I only hoped that he was a good enough driver and we wouldn't crash because of this awkward conversation.

I felt the same gravitational pull as I did earlier in the class, his hold on me causing my head to turn and my eyes to search for his. It was becoming painful to avoid his gaze, like I was going against some primal urge within me.

When I finally let go and allowed myself to look at him, he was back to watching the road. I wondered briefly if he could feel my gaze as much as I seemed to feel his.

Then again, he was used to people ogling him. It probably didn't even faze him.

His face, I thought as I stared, was impossibly perfect. Staring at it for those hours this afternoon and attempting to decipher the lines and the shadows gave me a real appreciation for just how beautiful he was.

Seeing him walk into the room was one thing, an instant attraction. But then taking him in and _really_ seeing him became something else.

Now, looking at his face in this beat up old car was like seeing him in his prime. No white walls and artificial lighting, no squinting to catch every curve and every crevice- just taking him in- pure Jacob.

I could stare at him all day.

And that was a bad thing.

That was how relationships started, and hearts got broken. This was only supposed to be a week event to get my mind off of someone- not to get my mind hooked on someone else. My mind quickly left its happy place and took a darker turn.

"You should know, I'm damaged," I insisted suddenly, wishing that he could sense how important it was to me for him to be aware of that fact.

"You are?" he asked, his voice more even than mine.

"Yes."

"Is it because of _Edward_?"

Just hearing him speak my ex-husband's name caused chills to run down my legs.

"Yes… I mean… I guess."

"Well," he contemplated something, and his stare that I so longed to see finally turned back to me, "like I said, I'm good at fixing things."

* * * * *

When we arrived at Lenny's Pizzeria I realized that I was actually starving. The heavy aroma of the place made my stomach gurgle.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, and I wondered if it would be rude to see who was texting me with Jacob by my side.

_This is not a date_, I scolded myself. There was no need for date etiquette.

While Jacob scanned the overheard menu, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open quickly to view the message.

It was Jessica.

'_Go for it. And tell me all about it asap._'

I had to smile at her insistence. Sometimes I thought she lived vicariously through me.

Then I noticed that I had another new text, from two days ago that I must have missed somehow.

'_How have you been?'_

That one was from Edward.

I shut the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket without hesitation. Edward wanted to know how _I've_ been?

_Why now?_

I hadn't spoken to him in over two months and he seemed fine out there on his own without me- fine enough not to call or care.

I felt wrong blaming him for any of this, though. I left him. I was the one to blame. He was allowed to handle it however he wanted.

A part of me _was_ happy that he had reached out. It let me know that he still cared despite me breaking his heart.

_I still care too Edward,_ I wished he could hear my thoughts and get some kind of reassurance. I had to remember to text him back later.

"Everything is good in this place, not just the pizza. You want to split a pasta dish?" Jacob's voice rang out, breaking me from my daze.

I looked up at him, and upon seeing his smile all thoughts of Edward flew out the window for the time being.

"Sure, okay."

I watched him place the order with the man behind the counter. All of a sudden the man was asking if we wanted the food to stay or to go, and Jacob was hesitating.

"You want to take this to go?" he turned and asked me.

"Go where?" I asked in return.

"I don't know. We could go back to my place if you want," he answered. I could hear a slight change in his voice. It came out an octave lower than usual. But, maybe I was just reading into things too much.

_Back to his place?_

The idea lingered in my mind, but I knew I couldn't agree. I barely knew him and I wanted him _too_ badly. It was a recipe for a one night stand disaster, and that was not my style- never mind the fact that I had to show up to the art class the next day and draw him some more.

"I don't think so. I mean, I have to go see my dad today and-"

"Say no more," he cut me off and turned back to the pizza guy. "We'll be staying."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. I should be sorry for wanting to monopolize your time and keep you all to myself," he said easily.

He had a way of making me feel more special than I ever had in my life.

However, this was definitely starting to feel like the date I'd been avoiding.

"Its fine," I assured him.

Once we got the food and headed to some empty seats in the back of the room, I started to relax a little more. Knowing the clear direction that things were going in made me feel more in control.

I was also pleased with the knowledge that I was going to be able to sit across from Jacob and take in his handsome features for a while longer.

"So what's on the agenda for class tomorrow, again?" I asked, taking in a bite of penne a la vodka as I finished speaking.

He paused, mid-bite and offered a muffled reply that I could barely hear.

"What?"

"Torso. You have to draw my torso," he clarified once he had the chance to swallow.

"Oh. So, you're gonna have your shirt off?"

"Yup."

He took another bite of food and then wagged his eyebrows at me.

"You want a little preview?" he suggested, reaching up and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

I felt my mouth drop open reflexively.

_Say yes, say yes, say yes_- my mind screamed again, but I fought against it.

"No, that's not fair to the other students. I should be surprised with the rest of them," I struggled to find an excuse not to see him shirtless.

_Why am I saying no, again?_

_Oh right, because I can't afford to jump across the table and have my way with him._

"True," he sighed, redid the button and picked up his fork again. "But you're my favorite student so far. You're allowed special privileges if you want them."

"That's good to know," I mused, unable to stop a grin from spreading across my face.

* * * * *

The walk back to the car took much longer than the walk to the pizzeria door. Either we were both too full, or we both didn't want our time together to end. I knew which case was true for me.

"Thanks for the food. I had fun," I told him, glancing away towards a bunch of kids running down the street.

"I had fun too, but why don't you thank me when I drop you off," he insisted.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stick around here. My dad works close by and I need to pick a few things up at the store."

"Oh," he spoke, his sad voice tugging at my heart strings. "Okay then."

He stopped at the driver's side door and turned to look at me. The sun was low in the sky and it framed his face like a halo of bright beautiful light. I stared up at him deeply, the vision of him so exquisite that it struck me like an arrow to the heart.

My mind stopped working, but my feet didn't. I was still walking towards him when my foot caught a crack in the sidewalk and I went flying forward, crashing face first into his midsection.

His arms grabbed me and held me up, but it couldn't stop the banging in my head. I almost wished that he would have let me hit the ground so I could lie still for a minute. His stomach was as solid as a brick wall.

"Jesus, Bella. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Ouch. I'm okay- Just mortified," I answered awkwardly.

His hands let go of my arms and traveled to my face, holding me up steadily there as he examined my head. I knew I had no injuries but I wanted him to hold on to me just a few moments longer.

He leaned down intently, his face inches from mine- too close to not notice how badly I wanted to shut the space between us.

His thumb was at the corner of my mouth, rough against the edge of my lips. I could taste his sweet breath with every inhale. The banging in my head and the banging of my heart in my chest were at odds with each other.

I wanted him to kiss me, but I wasn't even sure if I remembered how. It had been a long time since I kissed someone. Was it like riding a bike?

Would I be able to face him the next day, or the likeness of his mouth on the paper before me as I stared at him in yearning for another two hours?

Would I just jump in his car and beg him to take me to his house after all- remind him that I should get the special privilege of changing my mind?

Before I knew it I was leaning closer and closing my eyes.

I felt the briefest touch of his full warm lips against mine before a loud honk tore me away from it all.

"Are you pulling out, or not?" an angry driver screamed from his rolled down window.

Jacob turned, startled and cursed at the man, telling him that he'd pull out when he was good and ready.

But the spell was already broken.

I had to get out of there fast, and get home so I could think about what the hell I was doing.

I pulled free from his hold and took a few unsteady steps back.

"Are you sure you're okay, you don't want me to drive you home?" he questioned me, his eyes dark and familiar after only a days worth of viewing. I could feel the desire radiating from them, causing all of my blood to rush to my nether regions.

"I'm sure. I've got to go. Thank you, again," I muttered, and turned to walk away.

I made it halfway up the block before I heard him call after me.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, right?"

I took a deep breath, and glanced back at him- still standing in the same position under the midday sun.

"Right!"

The excitement I felt at the thought of seeing him again made me shiver.

I pulled out my phone and called Jessica as soon as I rounded the corner.

She answered after only one ring.

"Bella! How was your date?"

_Date?_

_Oh, who am I kidding? _

_It was totally a date._

* * * * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated and a driving force!


	3. Day Two: The Torso

**One Week of Art in Seattle  
***An Intensive Life Drawing Course*

* * * * *

Day Two (The Torso): A detailed torso can add depth to your sketch. A major part of the human body consists of torso; therefore much care should be taken when drawing it. A torso can be unique depending upon the type of body you are sketching. You should have the particular body type possessed by your live model in mind before you begin.

* * * * *

It was an exceptionally warm Tuesday afternoon and I was at the Seattle Learning Annex again, only this time I was more prepared for what I was about to be subjected to.

_Jacob. _

_Shirtless._

Torso was such a funny word, not very attractive sounding at all. How deceiving Professor Landing was with his terminology. He made it all sound so technical in writing that for a few brief minutes I actually wasn't nervous about seeing Jacob again.

Until he walked into the room, that is.

My breath hitched and my pulse quickened when I saw him stride through the door and saunter towards the front of the room. He gave me a little wave and I returned it with my own.

He was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans that caused a severe hike in my body temperature.

"Is it hot in here?" I whispered to Jessica without bothering to turn my head in her direction. I really found it impossible to take my eyes off of him.

"It is - now that your boyfriend's here," she joked in return.

This got my head to turn.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. Not at all," I denied her accusation vehemently.

"Oh relax, I'm only kidding. You've known the guy for like a day."

Her words made me feel a little foolish about my reaction. Of course she was kidding. How could anyone acquire a boyfriend in such a short amount of time? One little date didn't mean anything.

"Not that he couldn't end up your boyfriend, eventually. Heck, I'd leave Mike for a guy like _that_," she continued.

"Like what?" I mumbled back quizzically.

It took her a beat to formulate the perfect response she was going for.

"_Built_," she finally answered.

I tried to contain my laughter but a short giggle left my lips, and I quickly covered my mouth to ensure that no more got out.

Jessica was completely right. Jacob _did _appear to be built. Just a quick glance at his bare arms at that moment was enough to make me want to sit at his feet and worship a higher power.

I wondered if that was the only reason I was drawn to him, but decided that it really wasn't.

I _knew_ him now- knew him more than anyone else in this classroom did. They could all 'ooh' and 'ahh' at his physique but I was aware of his greater qualities, like his boyish hopes and dreams and his graceful walk. From my experience he was kind and thoughtful and quite the gentleman, too.

I looked up towards the front of the room again, just in time to see Jacob remove his tank top.

_And he is so fucking muscular. _

The dirty voices in my head were starting up again, pushing every other rational thought aside.

_Three days._

Jessica was whispering something else to me but my head was suddenly clouded, her voice sounded miles away. The only word I could make out was _understatement_.

I ignored her and tried to collect myself so I could focus on the task ahead of me. I was here to draw after all. I couldn't let my feelings for Jacob distract me.

I touched my pencil to the paper in front of me and decided to begin outlining his shoulders. His abs were probably going to take me the longest I realized, so I would leave those details for last.

It wasn't until I began sketching his left nipple that my thoughts acted up again.

_I'd love to run my tongue along his chest and…_

_Stop! Focus…_

I would not drive myself crazy with desire. Not today.

I looked up at Jacob's face for a distraction and his eyes were closed. _Damn._

I longed to see his fiery stare. I wished he would open his eyes and smile at me, give me a proper distraction.

But he seemed peaceful and serene up there, not at all uncomfortable standing like a statue. If he could get through this easily, then so could I.

I didn't need a distraction, I just needed a little strong will.

More determined this time, I let my gaze wander back down to his torso.

I studied him closely. I watched his chest rise and fall with each slow breath he took. I noticed as goose bumps formed on his stomach when a small breeze flew in from the slightly open window. I caught him quickly roll his shoulders back and heard the small click of his stiff bones cracking.

And when the professor called out that we only had fifteen minutes left, I looked at my mostly bare canvas and sketched like a madwoman.

* * * * *

At the end of the class, I expected Jacob to come see me before leaving.

What I hadn't expected was that other girls were going to rush up to the front of the classroom to see _him_ first.

I watched intently and tried to deny the jealousy that flooded through me as one by one they fought for his attention. I had to break my eyes away from the scene, so I began to stuff my pencils into my bag and cursed under my breath instead.

"If he is this popular today, just wait until Friday. I bet you'll bust a vein," Jessica spoke, jabbing me in the side with her elbow.

I looked back up and shook my head.

"I don't care about that. They have as much right to talk to him as I do."

"Yeah, but they didn't almost _kiss_ him yesterday. You did," she correctly pointed out.

I tensed up at her statement, and again when some whore that looked like a younger Angelina Jolie reached out and actually touched his bicep.

"Well, almost doesn't count," I muttered.

I decided that it was useless waiting for the tirade to end. Apparently every eligible girl in the Seattle area was attending this class and Jacob had his pick of the litter.

_It was fun while it lasted._

"Come on, let's go," I told Jessica and she was smart enough not to argue with me.

I made my way to the door and didn't look back to see if my leaving mattered to him.

I was so intent on getting the hell out of there that I actually ran into someone standing by the buildings entrance.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I began, until I got a good look at who was standing in front of me.

"Edward?" I gasped.

His unmistakable smell drifted to my nose, his deep golden eyes caught mine and held them steady.

"Hello Bella," my ex-husband said, standing in the flesh, right in front of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I knew the shock of seeing him was written across my face.

"You never answered my text, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Well, how did you even know where I was?" I questioned further, still not believing the sight of him.

What were the odds that I would run into Edward at the Annex? He obviously went out of his way to find me.

_He still cares, _I couldn't help but think.

"I called Mike, and he told me that you girls were taking this class together," he answered simply. "Hello, Jessica," he threw in for good measure.

"So nice to see you again, Edward," she started, reaching out to shake his hand, "and so nice of you to care about Bella's well being after all these months. Don't worry- I kept her alive for you."

"Jess, stop," I chided and turned my attention back to the man in front of me. "It _is_ good to see you, Edward. I was meaning to write back to you but it slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know I should have attempted to make contact sooner, but I was feeling…"

My heart shattered at his pause. He was feeling, what- pain, misery, rejection, anger? All valid emotions and all caused by me and my selfishness. I was starting to feel my regret return to the surface just looking at him. I couldn't bear to wait for him to finish his sentence.

"I understand," I cut in, "You had every right to not give a shit about how I was."

"No, Bella," he reached out and covered my face with his warm hands. "It's not like that at all. I have thought about you, _every_ day. I wanted to write or to call, but I didn't think you wanted to hear from me. I was just trying to give you what you wanted."

It felt good to hear those words pouring from his mouth. It felt even better to feel his familiar touch against my skin. I couldn't comprehend how badly I had missed being around him all this time, until he was actually there.

But I couldn't let him pull me back under. A big part of me still remembered what it felt like to be _with_ him- the suffocating closeness, the lack of any semblance of a life of my own, and the dwindling love both in and out of the bedroom.

_Maybe he's changed,_ my mind called out to me, begging me to give in to the warmth of his hands.

But I found myself ignoring my own thoughts, and pulling away from his touch.

"Thank you, for thinking of me. And it really is so good to see you, but I have to go," I blurted without thinking. I knew I had to get away from him if there was any chance of regaining my composure.

"Oh," Edward sounded defeated and my damaged heart skipped a beat. "I thought maybe I could drive you home."

I opened my mouth to respond but before I had the chance I heard Jessica's voice ring out.

"She already has a ride, with Jacob," she lied.

My heart skipped another beat. It felt extremely unhealthy. I thought I might actually faint.

"Jacob? Who is Jacob?" Edward asked me.

I opened my mouth again and this time another voice interrupted my oncoming sentence.

"Who wants to know?" Jacob asked, stepping out from the building behind me into the sunshine.

"This is Jacob," Jessica replied, eyeing Edward carefully, a smirk playing on her lips.

I could tell by Edward's expression that he was jealous. I knew from this afternoon exactly what that felt like, and I wanted to soothe him, but I couldn't find the chance because everyone kept _talking_. This day was too overwhelming. Where was my voice when I needed it?

"Bella, I'm so sorry about that in there. I was about to come over to your station and I was mauled," Jacob apologized jokingly and stepped closer to the other man standing by my side, "Anyway, _I'm_ Jacob. And you are?"

"Edward."

"Oh, _Edward_," Jacob recognized the name.

"I see you've heard of me," Edward spit back, the hate in his voice thinly masked with civility.

"In passing," Jacob answered, before turning back to me awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something, should I go?"

"No, don't go," my voice finally returned. The longing to be with Jacob overshadowed my guilt over Edward. I couldn't afford to let Jacob leave without figuring out where we stood, or better yet, where all of those other girls stood.

"Yes Jacob, stay. It appears I'm the one who is interrupting. I'll be on my way now," Edward said as he took a few steps away from me. My eyes lingered on his, and the hurt I saw in them was unbearable.

"Call me tonight Edward, I'll be home," I told his retreating form. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to give him a leg to stand on, and also to let him know that I would _not_ be spending the night with Jacob.

"I will," he responded, and the smile that followed was enough to take away my pain.

As I watched him leave, I felt relieved that our first meeting went so well.

"That was stupid of you," Jessica told me as soon as Edward was far enough away.

"No, she feels bad for the guy. It was a nice gesture," Jacob came to my defense.

_How does this guy know me so well? _I wondered.

"Thank you, Jake," I smiled at him appreciatively.

"No problem," he quipped back, his smile undoubtedly more breathtaking than mine. "So where are we going?"

"I'm going home," Jessica stepped in between us and claimed the center of attention. "But I guess you two are going to go off somewhere and make babies, right?"

I wanted to kill her, badly.

"Sounds like a plan, but that's totally up to Bella," Jacob whispered huskily and glanced in my direction.

I felt my insides tremble.

"Hmm, I don't think-"

Jacob's laughter filled the air and broke the tension. "I was kidding Bella, relax."

"She seriously can't take a joke, this one," Jessica laughed with him and started to walk in the same direction Edward had gone.

"By the way, you've got some killer abs, _Jake_," her retreating voice called out.

_Murder her_. I wanted to murder her in cold blood.

* * * * *

I found myself alone with Jacob, finally.

Unbelieveably.

"So where _are_ we going?" I asked him as we walked to his car, for the second time that week.

"I have no clue. Where would you like to go?"

I thought about his question for a minute. Where did I want to go?

The problem was, I hadn't planned on hanging out with Jacob again- if I had then I would have come up with a list of things that we could do, ahead of time. I was really bad at thinking on my feet.

Food was out of the question. I feared I might throw up a nice hearty meal after all of the drama I'd experienced earlier. Plus, it felt like we'd _been there _and_ done that_ already.

A movie wasn't the best way to get to know someone, but it was pretty laid back and fun.

"You want to go see a movie?" I asked him.

I had subconsciously placed my arm around his as we were walking. I finally noticed this when I felt his hand moving down my arm and reaching for my own hand.

"Sure!" he responded, more eagerly than I expected.

I suddenly felt giddy with anticipation.

When we reached his car, he opened the passenger door for me and I swooned.

The hopeful feeling returned.

* * * * *

We were sitting in the quiet movie theater, waiting for the previews to start, when a thought occurred to me.

"How old are you?"

He wagged his eyebrows at me and said, "Old enough."

I grinned at his blatant flirting, and asked again, "No really, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two," he replied before taking a large handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"Oh," I whispered.

Not _that_ much younger.

"Why, how old are you?" he asked this time, once he was done swallowing.

"Old enough," I repeated his words and attempted to do the same thing with my eyebrows.

We both laughed, and I waited for him to repeat the question so I could answer for real.

But he never did.

"I'm twenty four," I offered.

"Oh," he whispered and his face took on a sad expression. "You're too old for me then. I only date younger women."

I felt my stomach drop and acid rise in my throat. The disappointment hit me like a ton of bricks and I could barely get my reply to leave my lips.

"You do? I didn't think it would be a…problem. I guess-"

His face came closer, and his proximity stopped my train of thought.

"I'm joking with you, Bella. Just joking," his words calmed my fears and his sudden smile made me believe him.

"For someone older, you're really gullible," he chuckled, and stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

I felt silly for buying into his joke, but my fears _were_ legitimate. I wasn't gullible, I was realistic.

"Well, after seeing all of those young girls you were chatting with today, I thought maybe you were serious."

"Those girls in the classroom? You shouldn't worry about those girls," he told me simply.

"Oh yeah, why not?"

He leaned closer again.

"Because none of them even compare to you," he breathed into my ear, causing a shiver to run through me.

I smiled wide and looked down at my lap, feeling a little embarrassed at his attention.

I felt the intense need to change the subject and take the focus off of me.

"You've got a really nice body, do you work out?"

_Wow, nice subject change, idiot._

I felt my face flush instantly, and was thankful that I was looking down already.

"Thank you," he answered easily, clearly not bothered by having the attention thrown onto him.

"I work out a couple of times a week. Really, I inherited this body. All of my family members are tall and cut up. But, you know, I maintain myself- eat healthy, do some sit ups."

"Your stomach is outrageous. It was really hard to draw, so many lines," I tried to be funny, but I think it ended up coming out as pure adulation.

Luckily he laughed anyway.

I actually got up the nerve to look at him, and found him peering over at me intensely.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty at this, but I find it really easy to be around you so hopefully that'll make it easier," I spoke honestly.

I prayed he wouldn't see past my sturdy facade and determine me too damaged to bother with.

I really, really hoped that this might turn into something more than just a couple of dates and a nude drawing above my bed.

_Three days._

_Don't you dare think about it…_

"I find it easy to be around you too. And we hardly know each other. That's weird right?" he asked, his face mashing up in the most endearing curious expression I could imagine.

"Very weird. But good," I smiled.

"Definitely good."

An awkward silence developed and the whole 'easy to be around' thing felt like it was spoken a bit too soon. I cursed my luck with dates.

"When the heck is this movie going to start?" I wondered out loud, breaking the silence.

"I'm guessing the previews will start any minute now," he answered and popped a few goobers into his mouth.

"What is it even about by the way?" I asked, because I had let him pick the movie and I didn't even notice what he settled on. I was too busy eyeing the girl in the ticket booth who was checking out his tank topped form.

"I think it's a scary movie, but it doesn't really matter," he replied nonchalantly.

"I love a good scary movie," I gushed.

Then I caught on to the second half of his statement.

"But, why doesn't it matter?"

He looked at me, and the fire I remembered was in his eyes. The intense flame that I had drawn on my canvas the day before was burning bright.

"As soon as the lights go down I'm going to kiss the hell out of you."

I didn't know what to say. I felt a rush of excitement travel down my body, and settle itself between my thighs.

"You are?" I managed to sputter.

I turned and glanced around the theater to see if anybody would object. There were a total of five people in the whole room, all sitting closer to the front.

"Yup, and I might not be able to stop. We might end up missing the whole movie," he disclosed, his tone getting lower and his face drawing closer again.

The lights started to dim, as if he had timed his statements perfectly.

I blushed, but it was dark enough now that it didn't matter.

The booming noises of the first preview flooded my ears and I braced myself, turning to face him.

His mouth was on mine in a heartbeat.

His full lips crashed into me with such a force that I thought I might end up bruised, but it would be entirely worth it. He tasted like chocolate and _heaven_.

I kissed him urgently and feverishly, giving him all I had. When his lips parted and his tongue massaged mine I sighed into his mouth, and he groaned in response.

One of those five people in the front must've heard us because he shouted, "Get a room."

It sounded like such a brilliant idea.

Jacob broke away from me and looked in the direction of the shouter, but he had turned back around in his seat and was already watching the next preview. I used the time to catch my breath.

Then Jacob faced me again and smiled brightly.

With our first kiss out of the way, I felt much more relaxed.

I felt ready.

I reached out and pulled him back to me, pressing my mouth to his again.

I kissed him softer, more patiently.

I took the soft pillow of his bottom lip between mine and sucked it lightly. I saw stars when he slowly and keenly grazed his tongue against mine again

Then I felt his hand come up and stroke the side of my face.

The warmth of his hand against my face reminded me of something, but I couldn't stop to wonder just what it was.

I could only keep kissing Jacob Black.


End file.
